


spun your sunshine to match my dark

by DeviousMachinations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It's Soft, Probably the softest stuff I'll write for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousMachinations/pseuds/DeviousMachinations
Summary: "I don't know what to doWhat to do about your kiss on my neckI don't know what feels rightBut this feels right so stay a sec..."- Hostage by Billie Eilish
Relationships: Rowan Donovan/Asphodel Sharpe
Kudos: 1





	spun your sunshine to match my dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlyJourneyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlyJourneyed/gifts).



Sun streaking in through the wide windows of the apartment never failed to wake Rowan. He was a morning person as it was so it didn’t really bother him so much as he really wanted to stay fast asleep. It was one of the few rare moments where he could lay turned over in bed and there would be a smaller, warm body pressed against his fast asleep. He closed his eyes again, willing himself to dip back into black slumber but his mind was already waking up.

He shifted and in doing so the body next to him also shifted, turning to lay on their back. The scarred man sighed and lifted his hand to brush the messy blond hair out of Asp’s face and spent a few long minutes looking at him. Perhaps it was a post heat haze or afterglow from the night before or his instincts kicking in but regardless he really wanted to continue to tuck in and pull the other boy in close.

Eventually he ended up getting up, quietly moving out of bed to pull on a robe and leave the room, not bothering to close the door behind him as he did.

Asphodel would wake not even an hour afterwards, sleepily blinking into the same sun, now a bit stronger as day crept in before making a sound of discontent and rolling back under the covers. Maybe he also chalked it up to instinct but reaching an arm over showed that the other side of the bed was empty but still slightly warm. Sitting up he pulled the top blanket with him as he rolled out of the bed. Peering into the bathroom before figuring Rowan was out in the kitchen.

With the blanket around his shoulders Asp tucked into it drowsily as he exited the bedroom to the kitchen. He didn’t smell any breakfast, and walking into the kitchen itself showed no sign of Rowan. Since the living room was also connected to the kitchen in a wide open space his eyes traveled over all the furniture. No Rowan. Which left the office.

Padding to the door he found it too had been left ajar and caught the sight of Rowan at his desk, slim laptop opened and a yawn passing through the taller man’s lips before typing away at the keyboard. His eyes did look up as Asphodel entered the room, registering that the other man was awake and leaned back in his chair.

“Good morning,” the words were soft, foreign to Rowan’s usual tone.

Asp didn’t respond but strode to and around the desk, the blanket dragging against the floor as he crawled into Rowan’s lap, chest to chest. The blanket draped in an awkward way and when Asp’s arms reached up to wind around Rowan’s neck and his face was resting warm against him. Asp’s blanket fell off his shoulders and the dark haired man just readjusted it as he found his own arms wrapping around the blond’s middle, pressing his cheek against soft blond hair.

He’d been working on answering some emails but they were quickly forgotten with the blond in his lap. His fingers worked soft strokes against the skin of Asphodel’s back, fondly tracing over the light scars and scratches lovingly dug into the skin, the newer ones more sensitive as he felt Asp mumble a sound of discontent in his ear and shift to hug him tighter. Rowan let his fingers avoid those spots as he lifted his hands out from under the blanket to finish his emails, just letting the quiet moment sit between them in the morning.

Asphodel must have fallen back asleep because his breaths evened out and when Rowan had finished the few responses he had meant to reply he felt the blond’s forehead hang at a strange angle against his shoulder. Rowan quietly shifted said shoulder to let Asp nestle back into his neck but it really only served to wake the other boy up again. Asp lifted his head, a yawn dying in his mouth as he blinked sleepily at Rowan.

Rowan’s smile had a rare softness to it. There was the early morning and the fact that Asp’s heat had finally settled last night, the two were just in a settled state of relaxation. It led to Rowan leaning forward to press his lips to his lover’s. Asp met him slowly, and the kisses were intimate. A delicate one press of lips, then a tip back in for another. They were short and never pushed to deepen, just living in the gentleness.

The alpha man should have said ‘I love you’ or a romantic sort of tagline, but he was never good with displaying a positive emotion in a way that wasn’t physical. It was easier to part their lazy kisses to lean down and press his lips against the bite mark that was present at the joint between Asp’s neck and shoulder. There was a soft sound that breathed past the blond’s lips at the touch. Rowan tumbled the words in his head he could say, a confusing jumble as he realized he was happy just like this. They spun as he pressed another to his shoulder.

“Asp…” it was on the tip of his tongue, the word he’d dragged poison through and dirtied on the razor edges of his childhood. The man in his lap just reached up his arms to wind round Rowan’s neck, his fingers threading into mussed black hair with a sound of curiosity.

Rowan let his eyes fall shut, and really let himself relax into the light scratching of the omega’s fingers at his scalp. He pressed another kiss to the mark, letting his lips linger and taste the fair skin. He encouraged the words to bubble into his throat again, “I...what do you want for breakfast?” It wasn’t what he’d wanted to try and say.

To say the words was to be vulnerable, to give power away. The power he’d used to make Asp stay. And stay close. But it felt so soon, and he wouldn’t know he’d just end up spitting it out in the midst of another heat anyhow. He was too sober and Asphodel was good in his arms, in his lap and Rowan wouldn’t let this be stained with a word like love, even if it was a descriptor to the actions at play. What a sick kind of love it was if so.

They had eggs in a basket and Rowan felt warm when Asp hugged him all throughout his time at the stove. He let the soft smile stay and didn’t speak the word on his mind.


End file.
